Destined For Greatness
by aceron
Summary: The potters had twins. Harry is the boy who lived but everyone thinks its his sister. At the age of seven James potter decides to get ride of his son. But things don’t go as planed. A story of ancient magic, time travel and alternate dimensions.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognize.

**Chapter 1 **

He pulls his Rolls-Royce into the drive way of Saint Mary's orphanage, thinking over his plan to take the boy away from this horrible place, he enter the building. Asking around for a few moments he was directed to the headmaster's office. Opening the door he saw a whale like man who, he could only presume was the headmaster, Laurence Cringcle sitting in front of his desk looking through some papers. Seeing that he would have to gain the man's attention he cleared it throat loudly and spoke all the while a sneer plaster on his elegant features:

Man: "Ahmn, headmaster Cringcle I presume"

Finally noticing the man in front of him Cringcle looked up a spoke:

Cringcle: "Ya, what do you want"

The man raised his brow and answer:

Man: "I am interested in adopting a child from this orphanage"

Cringcle nodded, pacing the papers back on the desk, and replied:

Cringcle: "Right, right, and is there any particular one or do ya want me to have someone show u around the place"

The man shook his head and replied:

Man: "No, I have come to take a young boy whose mother I knew several years before she past on, a boy name Tom. More specifically Tom Marvolo Riddle".

Whatever the man expected it was certainly not for Cringcle to flinch upon hearing the name of the body. Again raising his brow the man asked:

Man: "Is there a problem with the boy?"

Cringcle shook his head and replied

Cringcle: "No, no, I just surprised is all. Know ill need you full name and address mister..?"

Man: "Morigan, Hadrian Morigan. I live in Scotland in the northern highland in my family estate"

Outward Cringcle simple nodded his head and wrote every thing down. Though inward he was worried. He had been told by that old man, dumble something, not to let the boy leave and to make his life as miserable as possible.

Cringcle: (thoughts) 'Aw well next time he come by ill tell him. I really can not let this man adopt the little retch. He looks like he could cause trouble. I'll just tell the old man the guys name and address '

Little did Cringcle know that the man calling himself 'Hadrian Morigan' could read every word that went through the man mind, using legilimency. He silently filed this information away for later use.

After a few second he called out to one for one of the female workers name Anne:

Cringcle: "Anne! ANNNE!... (Shuffling feel)"

Moments later a young woman with short curled blonde hair entered the room. She wore a long white dress that was, from what Hadrian could tell, currently in style.

Anne: "you called headmaster"

Cringcle: "yes Anne, I need u to bring young Tom. This gentleman here wishes to adopt him"

Nodding her head with a smile an replied:

Anne: "that's wonderful. Ill go get him"

As Anne left Cringcle look as the man in front and said:

Cringcle: "ok look, I don't if I should be telling you this or not, but the boys you want has some freak…"

Before Cringcle could continue his speech Hadrian's hand slammed into the desk, creating a dent covered in spidery cracks to appear where his hand landed, causing the Cringcle to jump back in fright. Hadrian began speaking again, eyes never leaving Cringcle's for a moment, this time the rage could be heard in his voice:

Hadrian: "No need to explain headmaster. I know he is one of my kind"

Give a frightened nodded, Cringcle sat down quietly waiting for Anne to bring the boy.

After about ten minute the door opened and Anne entered the room, completely obvious to the tension, with a small boy dress in his pajamas who looked about three years old. The boy's features could not be seen as his head was currently down, looking at his shoes. Cringcle, seeing this as a chance to avert the man attention from him, introduced the boy, all the while trying to keep the fear out of his voice:

Cringcle: "Tom, this is Hadrian Morigan. He is here to adopt you"

Startled at the proclamation the small boy head snapped up. His innocent, hop filed, eyes looked at the man sitting before him and he asked in hopeful voice:

Tom: "are you re'relly hea to take me?"

Hadrian smiled at the boy, putting his hand of the boy's shoulder. Hadrian nodded as said:

Hadrian: "Yes Tom, as soon as I sign those papers over there I will be able to take you home with me"

Tom could help himself as tears started flowing from his eyes. Not trusting himself to speak the just nodded.

Hadrian took the paper from Cringcle and quickly signed them. Looking at Cringcle and spoke again in his emotionless tone, so unlike the way he spoke to the small boy:

Hadrian: "Are we done here"

Cringcle quickly nodded his head:

Cringcle: "Yes, yes, all done ya can leave when evea you want"

Nodding once bent down and spread them in front of Tom, as if to give a hug.

He smile and said:

Hadrian: "Ready to go Tom"

Tom simply ran into his arms and hugged him. Lifting the boy, Hadrian, nodded once to the headmaster and Anne and took Tom to get his belongings.

After saying goodbye to a few other children and getting his thing Tom and Hadrian left.

Setting Tom into his seat in the car, Hadrian drove his car out of the city toward his London apartment.

Hadrian: "alright Tom, we will my boat to my Scotland estate, right?"

Tom nodded his head and replied:

Tom: "Yes sir"

Hadrian shook his head without looking away from the road.

Hadrian: "No need to call me sir. Makes me feel older then I already am. Just call me uncle Hade or uncle Harry if you want"

Tom merely shook his head and mutter:

Tom: "I'm awas' suppose to can adults 'sir' or 'maim' "

Hadrian simple raises his brow and softly said:

Hadrian: "With stranger's maybe, depending of the person, but not with family Tom. You're my family now Tom. I hope that one day soon you consider me yours."

Tom looked up at him again, with a smile and teary eyes he nodded.

The rest or the way was filled with a computable silence, mostly because Tom fell asleep after about ten minute.

Two hour later they arrived at the dock and boarded Hadrian's Boat.

Hadrian looked into the horizon as he sailed. Even as he knew that he had completely changed the time line, he could not feel any remorse as he believed that thing would change for the better. Unknowingly, he had set things in motion in ways that even he could not have foreseen.

Please R&R


End file.
